


Ask Again Later

by lockewrites



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, crackfic, trust me I know it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Everything is the same but Matt uses a Magic 8 Ball instead.





	Ask Again Later

Matt Murdock’s heightened senses let him know when someone was lying, however, he wanted to be sure. No one in the office questioned it, both you and Foggy wanted too, but decided to leave Matt alone as he was most times correct. There was of course the few times Matt’s magic 8 ball said Ask Again Later and Matt would patiently wait before asking again.

You knew he was Daredevil before Foggy even found out. He had saved you from being mugged and when interrogating your mugger, pulled out the magic 8 ball. You talked him out of using it during his “nightly outings” as you put it. If someone saw him use it during the day they could easily connect the dots and figure out that Matt Murdock, lawyer by day, was Daredevil, vigilante by night.

Karen thought he was crazy when the three of you went to speak with her. She thought you three were crazy anyway after telling her you hadn’t been lawyers for that long. She thought it was pure luck when Matt had asked the 8 ball about her innocence and it replied yes. Eventually, you and Foggy had to explain that you thought it just as equally insane as she did, but Matt was right and somehow that Magic 8 Ball could tell whether someone was lying or not.

From then on, all four of you relied on that Magic 8 Ball almost as much as Matt had in the beginning. It was what allowed Karen to trust Ben. All of you to be suspicious of Wesley when he came to the firm. Although Wesley was already suspicious enough before the 8 ball confirmed it. The Magic 8 Ball even helped end the feud between Foggy and Matt after Foggy found out he was Daredevil. It also helped you out with that, as Foggy assumed you didn’t know either so you played shocked for his sake.

That Magic 8 Ball, somehow, brought the Avacodos at Law back together again, it helped take down Wilson Fisk, and it brought some peace of mind to the people of Hell’s Kitchen. Clients called you insane, but hey, they were thanking the four of you and that Magic 8 Ball eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes.


End file.
